


If Connor Were There: Movie Night

by Hudstrige1



Series: If Connor Were There: [2]
Category: The Fosters
Genre: Connor and Mariana bond, Gay, M/M, Willy the worm finds his way home, the worm movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: Connor joins the Adam Foster's the night after the lockdown to watch Willy the Worm finds his Way Home.





	If Connor Were There: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! :)

"I can't believe you guys are making us watch a _G rated film,_ about a _worm_." Jesus complains to Stef and Lena, who both insisted that their entire family have a movie night. It's been one day since the intense Anchor Beach High lockdown, due to Mariana's unstable ex boyfriend Nick bringing a gun into the school.  
He's been AWOL ever since he left the property, with fortunately no one harmed.  
"Things are still a little shaken up around here; so we don't want you guys watching anything too violent." Stef explains to them calmly, sitting with Lena, Brandon, and Jesus on the couch.  
Jude, Callie, and Mariana have been restricted to sitting on the floor below them.  
" _Disney_ movies are more violent than this," Jude, who's sitting in the middle of his two sisters', comments.  
Lena shushes him.  
"Jesus, we said no phones." Stef says in regards to his noticeable texting.  
"Alright, alright. I'm almost done." He smirks at the text before it's sent.  
Brandon scoffs and shakes his head. "Classy, Jesus. Sexting Emma while your entire family's in the room."  
He grins with pride. "Hell yeah, man, get on my level."  
"Am I the only one in this house that's _not_ having sex?" Jude laughs.  
"Can everyone _please_ just focus on the worm?" Lena asks.  
They try, but not even a minute later Jude's gazing up at Jesus with questions.  
"So, did you really skip class, to, ya know..."  
"What, like you and Connor _haven't?_ "  
" _What?"_ He's blushing deeply.  
"He's _fourteen!"_ Stef yells.  
"Yeah, _and? I_ was having sex since I was thirteen." Jesus doesn't see what Jude's age has to do with it.  
Mariana and Callie snicker, the moms both shaking their heads. Jude only scoffs, shrugging his shoulders. That's Jesus for ya.  
"Is there anyone that you _won't_ sleep with?" Brandon mutters with crossed arms.  
"At least he didn't sleep with his foster sister." Jude sasses to him, unable to keep the words out of his mouth.  
It's no secret that he's been resenting Brandon ever since he found out he and Callie had slept together.  
"Jude, why would you _say_ that; we're having this movie night to get _away_ from the drama." Callie scolds.  
"Oh, quit sticking _up_ for him!"  
In sync, the family are all yelling back and forth at one another, the loud knock on the front door having the arguments come to a complete stop. All thinking the same thing, everyone is on edge and fearing the obvious.  
"Jude you get it." Jesus blurts, staring at him hopefully.  
"Why _me?_ " He frowns.  
"You're the youngest. Youngest always goes first."  
"Yeah, with _bored games_ , not when answering the door to a _murderer!"_  
"Stop!" Mariana defends.  
Jude groans at the second knock. " _Fine."_ He whispers sharply. "I'll get it."  
He brings a broom from the kitchen for self defense, just in case.  
His family has to wait twelve seconds for him to just reach for the knob.  
Without studying who it is, Jude threatens the figure instantly by lurching up the broom high in the air.  
"Ah!" Connor yelps, flinching at the intensity.  
" _Oh...!"_ Jude brings the broom down with sincerity.  
"Sorry. Uh, we thought-yeah. Come on in."  
Jude makes sure to throw down the broom while leading Connor into the living room where the special screening is being held.  
"I thought we agreed you weren't gonna come until _after_ the movie." He says, standing with him next to the couch.  
"I was going to, but my Dad wanted me here when 'the whole family was around.' Why didn't you want me here during the movie?"  
"I can think of a few reasons why..." Callie says, pointing over to the screen.  
Connor stares at the swimming worm within the television screen, brow furrowed and feeling simply confused overall.  
"What is...What is this..." He can't speak properly anymore due to all the questions in his brain.  
"Art." Jesus jokes, and the boyfriends snicker.  
"It's Willy the Worm Finds his Way Home and we're watching it." Stef asserts.  
"Can Willy find his way home faster?" Callie hopes.  
"He's so stupid; go _left!"_ Jesus screams to the screen.  
"I'm surprised your Dad let you over," Mariana says to Connor.  
"Yeah, I had to keep telling him that everyone in your family was gonna be watching the movie." He explains.  
"Not for long. Can I leave?" Brandon asks.  
" _No."_ His mothers make it clear.  
"Can we at least go make some popcorn?" Jude asks.  
All of his siblings desperately offer to join them.  
" _Just_ let the two of them go." Lena knows they want some privacy even if it's for five minutes in the kitchen.  
"Hurry back, you don't wanna miss any good parts," Mariana teases.  
Connor and Jude laugh, while stepping over Callie and her on their way out.  
"Try not to pop each other's corn!" Jesus grins.  
"You're _disgusting_ ," Connor tells him, Jude flipping Jesus off all the way into the kitchen.  
"Jude!" Stef yells, and he ignores her.  
"' _Pop_ each other's _corn'?_ " Callie asks in bewilderment, looking up and cringing at Jesus.  
"Yeah, ya like?" He smiles.  
"This is why I don't talk to you..." she breathes out, looking straight away from him.  
Mariana cackles. "This is why _no_ girl ever talk to him."  
"Shut up!"  
Jude and Connor can hear their bickering all the way in the kitchen.  
"Adams-Foster movie night, huh?" Connor teases.  
Jude chuckles while preparing the popcorn. "Yup. Sorry. I should've warned you about what the _hell_ we were watching."  
"It's cool" Connor chuckles. "Had to keep your tough reputation for me?" He smirks.  
" _Yeah. That's_ it," Jude laughs, putting the bag into the microwave and timing it for four minutes. Letting it heat up, he smiles at him.  
"You doing okay?" He's now solemn. "With everything?"  
Shrugging hesitantly, Connor doesn't want to open up about how much of a toll the lockdown has actually taken on him.  
"Still shaken up, I guess. But aren't we all?"  
"Yeah." Jude walks over and touches his shoulder lightly. "I'm just, _really_ glad you're okay."  
"I'm glad you're okay too." Connor smiles.  
"If _anything_ happened to you-"  
"Hey." Jude whispers, setting his finger onto Connor's lips.  
"Let's not go there, okay?"  
Connor smiles, bringing down Jude's finger and squeezing his hand.  
"You were really brave...In there. Thank you."  
Jude scoffs. "I was freaking out on the inside. Just didn't wanna show it, 'cause I knew you were scared."  
Connor understands.  
"Well you're still like my knight in shining armor." He grins goofily.  
Jude giggles, bringing him closer.  
"Are things with-" Connor pauses, wrapping her arms around him for comfort.  
"You and Brandon okay?"  
Jude's eyes fall away from his. "Umm.." He doesn't look at him, deep in thought of whether he should reveal the bombshell or not.  
"What is it?" Connor wonders.  
Looking back at him with sorrow filled eyes, Jude feels nauseous just at the thought.  
"He slept with Callie..." He keeps his voice at a whisper.  
" _What?_!"  
"Can you guys _quit_ gossiping and just get in here?" Jesus yells out.  
They ignore him.  
"Really?" Connor whispers, heart in his stomach.  
"Yeah..."  
"Holy _crap._ Was it a one time thing, or..."  
"Or what-do they actually _like_ each other?" Jude completes his question.  
"He's probably just manipulating her."  
"I don't think Brandon would do something like that-"  
"It doesn't _matter_ , okay? Either way, it's illegal. If this gets around then Callie could get taken away. I'm _not_ losing Callie, and I'm _not_ losing _you._ "  
Connor sighs, locking their eyes together.  
"Neither of those things are going to happen. I'm _not_ leaving."  
"Good..." Jude whispers. "Let's not talk about this. You sure you're alright? About the lockdown?" He strokes Connor's hair.  
He forces a snicker, purposely smiling and leaning up against the counter after stepping away.  
"Yeah."  
"You sure?" Jude knows he's lying, eyebrows raising.  
Another snicker. " _Yeah!_ Jude I can _promise_ you that I am _cool_ as a cucumber-"  
The microwave goes off, Connor's jump leading the cutting board and big plastic bowl from the counter he was up against to land on the floor.  
Everyone in the living room looks over in the boys' direction.  
"What was that...?" Lena asks.  
"Uh-uh-nothing...!" The couple hastily cleans the accident up.  
They return to the family with their big bowl of popcorn.  
Stef and Lena say they don't want any, so that leads all the kids to fight over it.  
"Give it!" Jesus yells to a bowl hogging Mariana. She let's Callie, Jude and Connor get some for themselves.  
"No." She purposely gets a rise out of him.  
"If you don't give me the bowl then I'm gonna _sit_ on it."  
"Can you guys just watch the movie? I'll be in the bathroom." Lena stands up and exits the room.  
"Why is he so stupid?" Mariana asks in regards to Willy, when he's getting chased by a group of sharks.  
"I hope Willy dies" Connor says, Jude and Mariana busting out in laughter.  
There's a loud noise coming from above them, and Connor's eyes shoot up to the ceiling in fear. Jude touches his wrist.  
"What was that...?"  
"It was probably just Mom being loud." Brandon says.  
Jude's stomach turns just at the sound of his voice.  
"Betcha it's Willy coming to destroy Connor because he wished death upon him." Mariana lightens the mood for him.  
"Shut up!" Connor laughs, throwing a piece of popcorn at her.  
" _I_ wouldn't like it either! Worms are _scary!"_ She smiles.  
"They are _not!_ " Connor laughs.  
"Well, okay maybe not 'scary' but they're still gross." She smiles.  
"Then I'll make sure Willy pays you a visit in your bed." Connor teases.  
" _Ew_ , _no!_ Jude tell him to stop!"  
He only laughs at them.  
"I'm gonna go check on it. Just to be safe" Stef announces, firmly standing up.  
"Mom, don't make this into something it's not." Says Brandon.  
"We _need_ to be safe, guys."  
Once they know she's gone, all the kids are desperately grabbing for the remote.  
"Change it, change it!" Callie yells to Jesus who had snatched the device for himself.  
"And nothing with gun violence!" Mariana makes sure.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Just because you weren't in the school for half the lockdown doesn't mean it didn't have an affect on the _rest_ of us, _prick_." Mariana flicks the back of his head.  
"Owe!" Jesus yells, accidentally pressing the wrong button which puts South Park on.  
All the boys grin, Callie scoffing and shaking her head. " _This?_ "  
Jude shushes her while Jesus turns it up.  
"Guys, _no!_ Doesn't the orange kid die in every episode?" Mariana asks.  
"Oh, _please_. They stopped doing that _years_ ago." Jesus brushes it off.  
'Orange boy' Kenny gets violently shot in the head.  
" _What...?_ I didn't _know!"_ Jesus defends himself to Mariana, after she's glared at him for more than ten seconds.  
Connor isn't affected by the sight negatively, knowing that it's just a cartoon.  
"Yeah Mariana, chill." Connor teases her.  
"You shush." She smiles at him.  
"I'm sure they'll kill Kenny off in a much classier fashion in the next episode."  
"It's _never_ classy!" They both laugh at each other.  
"Maybe you should talk like Kenny," he playfully jabs.  
She throws popcorn at him.  
"Can you guys not be such friends? It's freaking me out." Jude smiles.  
"Jude, Connor and I have a sacred bond now. We could have _died_ on that toilet together, but we didn't."  
Connor, Jesus and Callie guffaw, while Jude's smile shows mixed emotions.  
"Can't argue with that one..."  
Lena returns back inside, crinkling her forehead at the television screen.  
"Really guys?"  
"Willy over stayed his welcome." Jesus smirks, Jude and Connor laughing in response.  
"You know your Mom's gonna make you turn this off right when she gets back in the room, right?" Lena figures she might as well just let them watch what they want.  
"Where _is_ she?" Connor worries.  
"She's just getting changed for the night. She said she kept hearing things in the garage but couldn't find anything." Lena explains to them.  
"That's _not_ good!" He exclaims.  
"Eh, don't worry Con' I wouldn't worry. It was probably a raccoon or something." Jesus tries to brush it off.  
"I hope so-"  
" _Ew!_ " Mariana shrieks at the thought.  
"Is there _any_ animal you aren't scared of?" Connor asks.  
She lightly hits his shoulder, the two of them chuckling.  
Jude scoffs at their banter, and puts his arm around Connor to bring him closer.  
Stef eventually returns within in the room wearing her night gown, assuring that everything will be okay.  
She also makes them turn South Park off.  
•••  
While in the kitchen getting he and Callie something to drink, Connor can't ignore the weird noise he hears, this time in what sounds like another part of the house.  
He wants to believe that it's everyone else in the other room, messing around, but knows that it's more than that.  
Setting down the two glasses, he hesitantly walks down the home hallway with anxiety, uncomfortably looking around with a practically trembling body.  
Another noise, and his feet feel suddenly stuck to the carpet.  
He lurches into the closest room within his sight, the bathroom.  
He leans up against the door after slamming and locking it shut.  
The noises repeat on a loop in his mind causing his body to shake, arms wrapping around his torso for comfort.  
Overwhelmed and over the edge, the tears can't stay inside for long.  
•••  
"Where's Connor?" Jude brings up, about two minutes later back in the family room.  
"I thought he was getting us drinks," Callie says.  
"I'm gonna go check on him. He's still pretty shaken up about everything..." Jude stands up skeptically.  
In the kitchen, he sees that Connor still poured the drinks, despite never delivering them.  
His stomach drops.  
"Connor...?" He asks, lightly knocking on the bathroom door.  
"Don't come in." It's obvious he's crying. "I'm a mess."  
"Please let me in," the door is locked. "It's all gonna be okay."  
Connor unlocks and swings open the door in a matter of over ten seconds.  
"Oh, _Connor_." Jude's heartbroken by the look of shame on his face.  
"C'mere." He holds him tight for a good fifteen seconds.  
"You're safe with me." He murmurs into his shoulder.  
"Of _course_ I know." Connor has them look at him.  
"I'm _always_ safe with you."  
Just hearing those words he said, Jude almost cries himself.  
•••  
Lena and Stef make sure that everything's okay, when the young couple walks back into the room for everyone to see.  
Connor gives Callie her glass. "Thanks."  
They warmly smile at each other.  
"Yeah." Jude answers, Connor setting down his own drink and sitting back down next to him.  
He moves closer, letting their hands squeeze together.  
"Everything's good." He finishes.  
And he means it.  
•••  
"Jude? Are you sure we should be out here in the _woods_ _alone_ , at night, when Nick is _still_ on the loose?"  
Both he and Connor use the flashlights on their phones to search the ground they walk on.  
"It was _your_ idea."  
"And now I regret it. Where _here_ would a worm be, anyway?"  
"Somewhere..."  
Connor laughs, grabbing Jude's shoulders and setting him against a tree trunk.  
"Well instead of searching for creepy critters how about we do something _else_ while we're all alone with no adult supervision around?" He suggests.  
Jude smiles, leaning over and kissing him deeply.  
They're too caught up in kissing each other against the tree for no more than twenty seconds, when a noise is heard.  
"What was that" Connor whispers, just barely biting Jude's lip when pulling away.  
"I don't know..." Jude whispers, turning around with him.  
He shines his phone in the direction of the noise, which has them discover that it's only Mariana, walking over in her slippers and robe.  
"What are you guys doing out here?"  
"Uh..."  
"Uh-huh. I don't think I have to guess. Just get back inside, please?"  
"We were actually looking for a worm to scare you with." Jude shuts down her assumption.  
" _What?_ That's _worse_ than what I thought!"  
As if in response to her shriek, another noise sounds behind them from ten feet away.  
" _Now_ what's that?" Connor whispers, the three of them spinning around and using all the light they can to see it.  
Their hearts pump faster and faster, and bodies grow more light headed out of terror as the noise only grows louder.  
Out in front of them, pops up a curious eyed, giant and confused raccoon.  
Mariana, Jude, and Connor follow each other out of the woods screaming.

 


End file.
